Love at First Sight
by HermioneWatsonFan
Summary: How did Molly and Arthur meet? The story of their romance. This is my first fanfic, please read.


_Yes! I finally get to go to Hogwarts!_ Thought eleven-year –old Arthur Weasley. He had been looking forward to this day for as long as he could remember.

"MUM! MUM! I got my Hogwarts letter! Let's go to Diagon Alley! Puh-leeeeease!!!!" He called down to his mother. She came rushing upstairs.

"Oh, my baby boy is going to Hogwarts!" She said delightedly.

"Please c'mon lets go get my school supplies!" Arthur said impatiently. Soon the two were off into downtown Surrey to get the boy both his supplies and his new wand.

_Diagon Alley_

"Ohh…lets go to Ollivanders first mum! I REALLY want a wand!"

"Alright, sweetheart." His mother gave in with a sigh. She had really wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts first, but she could never say no to her youngest child out of five. When they walked in the bell on the door tingled and an old man popped up from under the counter.

"Ahh…the youngest Mr. Weasley is it?" He said in his breathy, almost mythical voice.

"Yes, sir. I'm here to buy a wand." He said quietly, amazed that this day had finally come. Ollivander went behind the counter again and came back out with a stack of wands. He handed one to Arthur, "This one is Holly with Unicorn hair, my boy." Arthur waved it and a window cracked.

"Perhaps that is not the right wand for you, then." Three wands later Arthur pulled out a wand from the bottom of the stack and looked at it, then without being instructed to do so, he waved it. Suddenly the cracks in the windows and the other minor messes that the previous wands had made were cleaned up and fixed. Mr. Ollivander looked up, surprise written all over face.

"Well, it looks as though you have found your wand by yourself," he said, "I've been wondering who might claim that particular wand, you see this wand is special. It is not new, no, it was given to me from a man just before he died, saying that this wand belonged to one person whom he had been trying to find, but couldn't seem to. I realize now it was because you hadn't been born yet." He chucked softly, "This wand is Maple, but the core, is what I am unsure of. You see, no matter how many Scanning spells I have put on this wand, I can't find out what this mysterious core could possibly be."

"Wow." Arthur breathed, and for the first time in his life he felt very special.

A week and a half later, Arthur along with three of his older brothers (the oldest had already graduated) were finishing packing their trunks and were about to head off to Kings' Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Now Andrew, I want you to look after your brother until he finds some friends, please." His mum said.

"Firstly, it Drew, NOT Andrew! And second, you know that I will, I've always looked after my little bro, haven't I Arthur?" Arthur nodded, Drew was his favorite brother and he would trust Drew with anything. When Arthur had been little it would be Drew's room he would run to after a scary dream. He would climb under the covers and his big brother would wait for him to fall asleep next him before dozing back off himself.

"C'mon kiddo," Drew said, he had always called Arthur 'kid' or 'kiddo', "let's see if there are any other first years who you can sit with. Hey, Michael!" He called over to a boy just about to step onto the train, "I'll be there in a second, I've just got to find my little brother a compartment!" Then he turned his attention back to Arthur, "We'd better get on the train. Oh, look I think that girl might be a first year," he said pointing into a compartment, "why don't you go sit with her?"

"Okay, I'll see you later, Drew."

_In the Compartment on the Hogwarts Express_

"Hi, I'm Arthur Weasley, who are you?" Arthur asked the pleasantly plump, but beautiful girl before him.

"I'm Molly Prewett. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor. You?"

"Me, too," she said, but was interrupted by the call of the young lady pushing a trolley full of sweets.

"Would you like to get something off the trolley, dears?" She asked.

"Yes please. Could I have three Chocolate Frogs and a Liquorish Wand?" Arthur asked.

"And I'll have an Ice Mice and a Chocolate Frog please." Molly said after him. When the lady left, they sat back down to eat their purchases.

"Ohh, I finally got a Matilda card! I've been looking for her forever!" Molly cried out excitedly after opening her Chocolate Frog. Hours later the new friends had been sorted into Gryffindor and were in the Common Room talking.

"Hey, Arthur, you settling in here alright?" Drew asked having just spotted his sibling, "Good job on making it into Gryffendor!"

"Thanks Drew! I love it here! This is Molly Prewett by the way."

"Nice to meet you Molly," then he re-directed his attention to Arthur, "Hey, kiddo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Don't call me that in front of her!" Arthur protested. Drew laughed a little at that.

"You like her don't you?" he asked once they were out of her hearing range.

"NO! Why would you think that!?"

"Oh, maybe because I saw the way you looked at her when I pointed her out on the train."

"Well, maybe just a little, teensy bit." Arthur confided in him.

"Why don't you ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you, there's a Welcome Back visit for third years and up next weekend, and I could probably sneak you two out." Drew offered.

"Really?! Thanks I'll go ask now!" Arthur replied enthusiastically running off. This was the start of a relationship that would last through their years at Hogwarts.

One time, in fifth year, as they were taking a stroll through the halls they heard Lucius Malfoy walking down the hall muttering, "Mudboods, half-bloods, and blood traitors are the scum of this earth…" And the two of them dived through the nearest door to get out of his path; they weren't in the mood for him right now. They looked around surprised to see that they were in a broom closet and were just about to exit when a boy a few years older had opened the door, "Oh, err excuse me, wrong door…" and the boy had walked away leaving a deeply embarrassed Molly and Arthur behind.

Now, eight years later he and Molly were getting married. He had asked her to marry him exactly one year ago…

"_Molly, would you, erm…"_

"_What are you trying to say?" Molly asked amused at his stumbling over his words._

"_Let's go to the Astronomy Tower tonight and look at the view." Arthur cursed at himself for loosing the nerve to ask what he had meant to. Well, he thought, I can always ask her tonight._

"_Alright, I'll meet you there tonight at eight." Molly said breaking him out of his thoughts. At eight O'clock a very nervous Arthur Weasley was climbing up to the Astronomy tower where his girlfriend and hopefully soon-to-be-fiancé was waiting. When he got up he walked in front of her and knelt down on one knee._

"_Molly," he began, "I don't think I can live without you. When I saw you on the train in first year, it was love-at-first-sight for me. Would you consider, maybe, being my wife?" He asked pulling out a small box from within his robes. Molly stared at him tears in her eyes, "Oh, of course I will!" She cried._

"_Look on the inside of the ring," he prompted her. She gasped when she saw an incredibly small an engraving of their first kiss._

"_It's in invisible ink, so only you and I can see it." He had told her._

And now, one year later, they were finally getting married.


End file.
